Blood, Guts and Gore
by hyperflare10
Summary: Dante is in for the fight of his life and he is not alone. It is a cross over between other games and manga i decide to add along the way.
1. The First Mission

**This is my first fanfic I hope you enjoy it **

**Oh and I don't own Devil may cry or Hellsing and anything else I decide to add**

* * *

**Blood, Guts, and Gore**

Ch1.The first mission

Riiiiiing riiing, a phone rang in an old somewhat dusty office violently, nearly falling of the hook. "Just Chill!" said a man with mid length silver hair as if they could hear him. He approached the table in a very confident manner on which the phone was still ringing without control , Blam! Both of the doors to what is his office flew inward spinning quickly as if aimed towards him, then slammed into many tiny woodchips in the area just behind the silver haired man causing much destruction to his surroundings and knocking the phone off the hook to his dismay. A woman with black hair cut the man off before he could say anything smart" Dante! Forget the phone have got a mission for you , you just cant refuse." Said the woman as she comfortably adjust her bazooka to her shoulder strap.

" Now, now Lady what have I said about knocking, well its not like you give a damn anyway." He said this with a kind of smile that only he produce, as he neared his chair kicking it up and getting in it with remarkably stylish fashion. "So what's this mission got to do with me anyway." She walked up to his desk sliding her finger across it as she walked to one side of it. "Listen, word got out on some old church near town wear the people keep dying, there have been zombie and vampire sightings." .She said pacing back and forth keeping him in the corner of her eye. "You Know I don't deal with small fries." He said, now with his feet on the desk reading a magazine, "Small fries?" she said looking right at him letting him know she was serious. "Yeah that's what I thought…..But I checked it out my self.". The mood of the room shifted from playful to one of excitement, " Turns out they were doing demonic rituals and they unleashed something quite big, think you can handle it." As these words entered Dante's mind he could only say but one thing, "Looks like this is gonna be one hell of a party!"

Dante nearly leaping from his chair went right towards his crimson red jacket it laying upon his pool table next to the center of the room , the kind of jacket that just says your looking for trouble, Ebony and Ivory already within it's confines. Him now stretching his arm to reach his blade hung on the wall behind his office table, with a calm yet powerful expression on his face, while containing his fiery excitement. He grasped the blade he knew as rebellion with a strong steady grip as he perched it on his shoulder. Lady now leaning against the doorway were his doors once stood, "Theirs just something exciting about all this." she said with a smile expressing her anticipation. Now both ready they rushed to there motorcycles in a hurried yet stylish frenzy, both leaping onto there machines emanating power, as they roared the engines to life.

Dante now facing Lady with a look in his eyes that belonged only to him, "So were is this pace anyway?" he stated through the roar of his engine, in a curious manner. Lady faced him her eyes locking on to his, "Just follow me, if you think you can keep up." blasting away on her motorcycle as she waved her arm signaling him to follow. They both rode in to the cascading light of the almost red moon, heading straight on to the highway at bewildering speeds. Dashing between cars and performing maneuvers only the could succeed at they reached there destination quite soon.

The moon now blood red was reaching its peak in the star lit sky, as Dante over looked the shear chaos the city exposed to him. "Seems like a nice enough place to me." Dante remarked in a friendly tone producing one of his genuine smiles yet again. Ladies eyes now sweeping the area for site of the church, then upon recognizing it she looked unto it "That's not even the half of it." saying it in a somewhat melodic voice. "Dante there's already another organization hear but the people didn't think they could handle it alone.". "So were hear to clean up after them huh, some organization." . Both now walking into the oppressing darkness of evil towards the city. "Yeah basically." , "But don't underestimate them they are the Hellsing organization, and that means they have Alucard at there disposal." ,she said while the figures surrounding them started to close in. Dante whipping his pistols out "Alucard huh, I've heard of him.".

BLAM blam blam, Dante fired a barrage of bullets into the skulls of the opposing figures, they didn't halt in there approach as there blood now glistened on there faces in the light of the moon. "So its gonna take more than a bullet through your brains to convince you to crawl back in your graves.". He said with a smile while placing his guns inside there holsters. The ghouls approached with there eyes gleaming a dark red and groaning, slowly making there advance, hunger there only motivation. Lady smiled "Time for some real fire power." pulling her machine guns out very stylishly, launching volley upon volley of bullet spay to what she believed was her half of the fight. Bullets entered the near rotten flesh of the ghouls turning them into Swiss cheese, with an out pour of foul blood flowing onto the dirty street. Yeah! Dante exclaimed as he impaled the nearest one then lifting the sword making the ghoul two, unleashing a blood spray that painted the night sky. Dante then leapt into the air slamming his blade into many during his descent to earth, continuing the assault by rotating his blade around him as they fell like nothing around him. Lady now switching to her bazooka, unleashed hellfire all around her with great destruction blowing them into bloody chunks, which then fell back down as if it were raining flesh.

The slaughter had ended to Dante's disappointment "So much for warming up." he said as they both reached the chaos at the center of the city. "Don't worry there's plenty more were that came from." ,now both of them smiling continued there violent intrusion into this city of chaos.

* * *

**Well that's my first chapter hope you like it please review if you like.**


	2. The Immortal One's

**Hope you like it, also ask if you want me to add a cross over.**

* * *

Ch2.The Immortal One's

They walked along a road leading directly to the church, straight through the heart of the city. Now nearly walking for a minute or two, a realization hit the two of them the closer they came to reaching the church the farther away it seemed to be. "Hey Dante, it looks like there toying with us.", Dante readying his reply by placing his hands on the back of his head, calmly walking forward while looking into the darkness of the night. "Nothin to worry about, I got all the time in the world.", seconds later soldiers emerged from the left and right coming out of the complex alleyways that the buildings formed. The soldiers wore dingy brown battle fatigues with the Hellsing emblem on them, all wielding heavy fire arms. Then a woman in a black suit walked through the soldiers and stood in front of them. She had a slender build, golden blonde hair and blue eyes, she stared at Dante and lady with an intense look in her eyes.

"I am Sir Integra Hellsing, head of the Hellsing organization! What the hell are you demons doing, this is our operation." The words echoed, bouncing off the walls. "Look lady all I know is you guys are in they way." Dante said this sounding casual just as he always does. "Integra you said?" Lady trying to clarify the situation, "We were given a mission to clean up the mess you left behind by the people of this city." , "Now we don't want to cause any problems but, we have to complete this mission, we've already accepted the payment you see." there was a silent pause after what lady had said. "That is none of my concern!" yelled Integra, "This! Operation is under our control as of immediately, stay out of our way or you will be killed, is that understood." Integra's eyes now narrowed in appearance only to increase her look of intensity. "Well now that that is settled we shall be leaving." said Integra as she turned around, and began walking away her squad following closely. "Listen lady, if your not gonna let us through then I'm afraid that your little tea party here is gonna end." Dante said pulling out Ebony, pointing it at Integra's head. Ha ha ha suddenly maniacal laughter could be heard seemingly from nowhere, as mysterious shadows collected behind Integra. "Alucard, take care of these two, we will be waiting for you in the church" said Integra as the shadows collected into a figure that was kneeling to Integra's back, "As you wish my master" his pure darkness could be felt just by his presence . Finally the soldiers and Integra were on there way to the church leaving Alucard and Dante to fight.

"Seras." just as he said this a blonde woman with blue eyes could be seen jumping of a rather high building, her body was slender but with a large chest. She carried a rather large gun with her as well, she was falling rapidly to the ground. She landed unharmed as if gravity didn't affect her then promptly stood up right and walked towards Alucard "Yes Alucard?". "Seras you take care of the woman, leave the demon to me." Seras nodded her head, "Yes sir Alucard.". Lady and Dante were just watching the scene unfold before them. The dark figure was now fully visible he wore white gloves, a red fedora hat, red overcoat, and thick yellow tinted glasses, a large evil smile now visible across his face. The moonlit sky was red and a slight breeze was blowing, "So are we gonna get this party started or what?" Blam blam blam! Dante was firing a wall of bullets towards Alucard, with a large smile across his face. Aaaah! Seras jumped back while Alucard fell to bloody chunks blood spurting every where. "What's the matter crack under the pressure?" Date said as he held his guns in the air. Ha ha ha Ha ha ha. Alucard's evil laughter could be herd as his body tuned into shadows beginning to regenerate. "You Dante just may be worthy of my time." said Alucard with his face half formed floating in the air with a smile. Now nearly fully regenerated he pulled out his Jackal and Casull both gleaming in the moonlight, and fired two rounds of silver bullets at Dante. Dante just dodged by leaning left and right still smiling.

Seras and Lady had already started there fight both female warriors were shooting barrages at each other and narrowly avoiding bullets. "Not bad." said Lady running and firing with machine guns. Seras was grazed by a few bullets on the upper half of her left arm her blood rushing to the surface, she was to focused to reply. Seras readied her Harkonnen with a 30mm napalm shell, and fired it right at Ladies feet. Boom! The large fiery explosion was still burning with a large crater at the point of impact. "Yes I got her." just then Seras saw something in the air, lady had dodged the blast by firing the blade of her bazooka at a nearby building. "Try this!" exclaimed Lady as she fired many of her homing missiles at Seras as she still clung to the wall. The expression on Victoria's face had changed to one of surprise, uh oh she thought as she loaded her cannon with a depleted uranium shell. She dodge, rolled away from most of the homing missiles but by that time lady was above Seras firing a missile right at her. "Damn." said Seras as she laid on her back and aimed for Ladies missile. Unfortunately for Lady the depleted uranium shell went right through her missile, causing a severe gash on her right hip blood flowing out in droplets as they fell to the ground. Seras had only suffered light burns on her arms and legs. Lady landed on the ground falling to one knee, placing her hand on her now bleeding excessively wound as she fired another shot a Seras. There's no point in holding back in this fight thought Seras as her eyes turned red, as she dodged the missile with ease. "Looks like I'm no match for you huh" said lady as she knew she was fighting a losing fight.

Yeah! Exclaimed Dante as he rushed towards Alucard with Rebellion in his hands, Dante closed the distance quickly as he began to execute a slash. Ha Dante's sword impaled Alucard through the stomach unleashing an outpour of blood, then Dante Spartan kicked Alucard in the lower chest launching him a few feet away and freeing Dante's blood stained sword. Alucard stood there slightly slouching with his evil smile shining in the moonlight, Dante then appeared above Alucard performing a helm splitter at lightning speeds with blood spray showering them both. Droplets of blood glistened in the air, as Alucard still stood the cut in two still smiling, blood streaming down his face. Alucard had already regenerated as Dante was going to slash his face once again, Cling! Alucard had caught Dante's blade in his mouth, "So you do have some bite." replied Dante. Alucard still with Dante's blade in his mouth had pressed his Casull and Jackal against Dante's chest and forehead. Blam! Blam! Alucard fired two rounds into Dante forming large holes in his head and chest, launching him into a nearby building. Alucard then grabbed Rebellion and through it into Dante's chest while he was still in the air from the impact of the previous slam. Blood was all over Dante staining the building and street, both holes in him still visible. "Yes! Just what I expected from the son of Sparda" said Alucard with a smile on his face, and putting his arms in front of him, forming a square like shape with his hands. "Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." as Alucard said this his true powers emerged his hat and glasses were gone from the fighting, with his overcoat resting on his shoulders his arms free. He looked up into the red night sky his wild black hair flowing in the breeze, his eyes glowing red and his maniacal laughter echoing off the surrounding buildings, he walked slowly towards Dante. "Come on! Regenerate! Get up and fight!" said Alucard as he approached Dante, Haaaaa! Screamed Dante as he went into his devil state for a brief moment. Dante's wounds had healed and his smile returned, his sword flying in the air from the force of his energy. Dante raised his hand, Rebellion landing in it "So this is were the real fun starts." said Dante with a smile on his face. The moon was beginning to set and the breeze had faded away, Lady was still wounded on the ground as Seras was approaching.

* * *

**Please revies if you like, remember to ask for any cross over's you want me to add.**


End file.
